List of Digimon films
To date, a total of nine original Japanese films and one American compilation film have been released in the Digimon franchise, one of which (Digital Monster X-Evolution) was first broadcast on television, animated completely in CGI, and was not related to any other season of the television series; the other eight original films are short and primarily hand-drawn. No further films have been created for the franchise since 2006. List Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure is the first Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 6, 1999. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the first part of Digimon: The Movie. This film acts as a pilot episode for Digimon Adventure. The first story focused on Tai and Kari Kamiya four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon and what happened to them (as well as the other children that saw it became the other DigiDestined) when they participated in their first Digimon battle after raising a quickly growing Botamon. In the story, that Digimon hatches from a Digi-egg and eventually evolved into Greymon to fight a Parrotmon who appeared in the city. The movie was used in episodes of Digimon Adventure to explain why Tai and company became DigiDestined. Our War Game! Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! is the second Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 4, 2000. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the second part of Digimon: The Movie. The second story occurs a few months after the battle against Apocalymon. It shows many of the DigiDestined, but primarily focuses on Tai, Matt, Izzy, and T.K., as they end up saving the day when a computer virus Digimon raises havoc all over the world through the Internet. The kids must stop the evil Digimon quickly before he provokes the launching of a nuclear ICBM aimed at Japan (where the kids live). Tai and Matt end up getting so worried about their Digimon (in the form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) badly losing to the evil Digimon Diaboromon that they actually phase into the Internet and miraculously give them the power to destroy him in time. Both Digimon merge, evolving into the powerful Omnimon. However, Diaboromon is still too fast, until Izzy comes up with the idea to redirect e-mails that they are receiving from children watching the battle all over the world via the internet to slow Diaboromon down, allowing Omnimon to finish him off just before the missiles hit. In the end, the deactivated ICBM lands harmlessly in Tokyo Bay. Our War Game! appears to be inspired by the 1983 film, WarGames. This movie is considered canon due to Izzy's analysis of ExVeemon and Stingmon's DNA Digivolution in Adventure 02, because Izzy compares it to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's own DNA Digivolution and how 02 character Yolei Inoue became a Digidestined. Ryo, who appears briefly in 02 and has an expanded role in Tamers, also uses his computer to help the DigiDestined. Our War Game is similar in plot to Hosoda's 2009 film Summer Wars, which is not connected to the Digimon franchise; Neo magazine has stated that Our War Game is "plainly a prototype" of Summer Wars. Digimon Hurricane Touchdown / Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!! / Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals is the third Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 8, 2000. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the third part of Digimon: The Movie. The last story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Wendigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Wendigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before TK and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Wendigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Wendigomon and that Wendigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older Chosen Children—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Wendigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Cherubimon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, transforming Veemon into Magnamon and Terriermon into a Armor evolved Rapidmon. After the battle was over, Cherubimon was defeated and the older Chosen Children reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. *'Trivia': This film was the longest Digimon movie Toei Animation has created in Japan. The running time was about 65 mins (the rest of the movies were between 20-40 mins). The North American compilation of this, and the two previous movies, claims that Willis 'created' Diaboromon, in an attempt to create a continuous storyline. ''The compilation also cuts the de-aging of the older children and battles from the third movie in order to shorten the film. Also for the dubbed version of the third movie, all the images that were shown of the older Chosen Children at the beginning of the dubbed film were actually what they were doing when they disappeared. Digimon: The Movie Digimon: The Movie, released in the U.S. and Canada territory by Fox Kids on October 6, 2000, consists of the union of the first three Japanese movies (first two parts from Digimon Adventure, the third part from Digimon Adventure 02). Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two seasons of the TV series. Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon, originally released in Japan as Digimon Adventure 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back, is the fourth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 3, 2001, later released in the United States on August 5, 2005. Taking place three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger Chosen Children go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, an alternate Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own. In the end, Omnimon gives his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omni Sword attack, Imperialdramon is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting him back up into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omni Sword is powered up, allowing all of the Kuramon to be destroyed for good. Along with One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure, the fourth Digimon film was shown as a double feature, which was called the Tōei Spring Anime Fair 2001. In total, they earned 3,000,000,000 Japanese yen. Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers is the fifth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 14, 2001. It was released in the United States on October 16, 2005. The Tamers are on summer vacation and split up to enjoy themselves. Takato visits his cousin Kai in Okinawa with Guilmon, Henry investigates an underwater meteor with Terriermon, and Rika stays behind with Renamon to defend their city from invading Digimon. An evil Digimon known as Mephistomon emerges and puts into motion a plan that involves the new digital pet craze known as the V-Pet to disable worldwide communications and allow Digimon to cross over freely into the real world. The only way to stop this lies within the body of Seasarmon, the Digimon partner of Minami, the daughter of the creator of the V-Pets. There's no rest for the Tamers and their partners as they fight their toughest battle yet to save the world. Early mistranslated promo information cemented the idea that this movie was out of continuity with the series, but in the finished movie, there is very little to suggest that this could be true. Given that Kai goes on to appear later in the series itself, and knows who Guilmon is at the time, would suggest that the movie is in continuity. The Tamers' Digimon in their Ultimate-level forms (WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon) create a new attack. It consists of the Digimon changing into a crystallized form and combining together to form a giant bird made of pure energy. This move has been dubbed the "Trinity Burst". Runaway Locomon Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon originally released in Japan as Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express, is the sixth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 2, 2002. It was released in the United States on October 2, 2005. Entitled Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Digimon Express in Japan, this takes place after the series finale (technically in the Tamers Universe, six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed); in it, the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise party, but their plans are derailed as they must try to stop a train-Digimon named Locomon, who is being controlled by Parasimon who has opened a portal to the Digital World that is allowing other Parasimon to cross over and invade the city. The movie served to provide insight on Rika, and also to confirm that the Tamers were, indeed, reunited with their Digimon partners after the series ended. However, the reunion is only prevalent in the American version. In Japan, the movie has been retconned out of canon by an extra CD drama, where the Tamers were not reunited. Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Rika) that he "was not consulted" on Runaway Locomon, which possibly explains certain continuity errors. On this he also says: "However, ...Mr. Tetsuharu Nakamura director, was an assistant director of the TV series... and Mr. Hiro Masaki,... a regular writer for the series... paid a great deal of attention to the psychological aspects of the series when completing the movie... I am very grateful to them for boldly illustrating the parts of Rika's family life that the TV series never explored." Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon Digital Monster X-Evolution Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode References Category:Digimon Category:Films based on television series Category:Anime films Category:Anime and manga lists